Xavier University
by Girlwonder89
Summary: Rolo during college. I don't own anyone
1. Chapter 1

Ororo Monroe freshman at Xavier University, a small private college in upstate New York. She sighs to herself in her dorm room hunched over her history book making notes for her open book test next week. She looks up from her book and sighs again, she's lonely. Growing up in a military family where they were moving a lot made sure her nuclear family was close even though they argued a lot she had to admit she missed them. She glances at the picture of her family on her desk and traces the frame. She jumps a little bit hearing the door open up and seeing Marie walk in. She wasn't expecting her back so soon especially since Remy was done pleading Delta Chi. They had met literally the first day of freshman welcome week and were an official couple before the first home football game. Marie tosses her backpack down and falls on the bed exhaling dramatically.  
"What's up with you? I thought you'd be climbing mount Remy by now." Ororo says closing her book, bored with it for the night.  
"I did that, the pledges just became full members so he was extra excited, they're having ah big party for Em tonight an ya comin wit me. So pull on some jeans and put on one of ya shirts with a band on it and pull on ya boots and were outta here. Ro it's Friday night." Marie said getting up looking in Oruro's closet.  
"I really have to study...and just downloaded some new tabs I need to learn on the bass. I just don't wanna go be around frat boys who are looking to collect panties." Ororo says trying to dissuade her friend .  
"Ro, me an Remy promised someone that you'd be there...I think y'all will like each other...you need a date with someone that ain't dead shuga." Marie said pointing at her history book.  
"So you and Remy think I'm that desperate that you have to pimp me to people." Ororo says looking disinterested.  
"No you both could use a date and he's a nice guy Remy says. He says he needs a woman to calm his nerves." Marie says tossing clothes at her.  
"So you want me to be his body pillow?" Ororo asks sounding more disinterested.  
"Naw just come meet the man. no one said ya had ta marry the man." Marie ushered her into the bathroom to shower and change.  
Ororo came out looking like she was about to walk her last mile. They grabbed their purses and locked their door and joined the mass exodus to Greek row to celebrate all the new frat and sorority members.  
When they arrived at delta chi the party was in full swing. Music pumped through the speakers so loud that the windows vibrated. People were dancing and drinking and just as Ororo suspected guys in khaki shorts and backwards polo hats. Remy sneaks up behind them and picks up Marie and spins her. He kisses her and greets Ororo with a hug.  
"Hey chers...ya come ta party non?" he says with a big smile, "Ororo this is Bobby...I told him all about you...me and Marie gone go dance non, y'all talk." Remy says leading her to the dance floor.  
"Sup girl...ya like delta chi guys?" Bobby says chewing gum leaning on the wall looking her up and down.  
"If they're all like you no" she says walking away. Bobby huffs but is soon infatuated with another girl. Ororo finds a spot on the stairs that isn't so crowded. She looks around the party and sees everyone having a good time; she looks towards the DJ booth feeling eyes on her and sees a guy looking at her with a red solo cup in his hand. His eyebrow goes up as does hers. She looks him up and down, he's not that tall is the first thing she notices but she that doesn't change her mind, since she stands 6'2 not a lot of guys look down to her. He has on dark wash jeans that have rips around the boots and a few in the knee he cut the sleeves off of his new shirt showing off strong arms. Marie walks over to check on her.  
"No Bobby huh?" she asks her friend.  
"Hell no Bobby...but who is that?" She asks Marie Remy walks over catching the last part.  
"Dat be James, go by Logan ... He's the Lone Ranger." Remy says scratching his head. "Don't know too much bout him...but he's an intense guy."  
Ororo nods her head. Peter comes over and hugs Ororo. They take music appreciation together and always talk in class. She looks over Logan's direction and she sees him staring hard, as if he's trying to figure out her and Peters relationship. Peter says goodbye when he sees Kitty walk in, Ororo knows about his crush on her.  
Remy and Marie go back to dancing and Ororo plays on her phone. She sees Logan walking over to her and she feels her face flush.  
"Hey...your name...what is it?" Logan says sounding gruff and sexy. His accent is thick and she can't really tell what he is saying and the indifferent look on his face made her think he was being rude.  
"Excuse me?" she says softly as she was trying to place his accent  
"Name...you have name?" his nervousness making his accent thicker and voice more gruff. Before she could answer Lucas Bishop the star defensive end walked up and grabbed her hand.  
"Out the way pledge!" he says pulling Ororo to her feet and leading her to the dance floor.  
"I don't really dance." she says to Bishop.  
"Course you do, all girls dance with Bishop." he says pulling her close. Logan felt his temper rise and his hands got a familiar itch. He stood by the stairs watching bishop pretty much molest his girl and he got pissed. He started to stalk towards bishop when Remy stopped him.  
"Logan homme what be the matter? It's our coming out ,be happy." Remy seeing Logan had bad intentions.  
"No, I'm not a pledge anymore...he don't touch her!" Logan says pushing past him. Remy nervously scratches his head at the thought of what Logan is going to do.  
"Eh bishop" Logan yells. Bishop looks at him smugly. Ororo takes his distraction as a moment to slip out of his grip.  
"What midg-" before he got the worlds out Logan had kicked him in the knee and people around heard it pop, as he was falling his face was met by Logan's fist and he was out cold. everyone was quiet processing what they just saw. Logan grabbed Oruro's hand and ushered her outside with him.  
"Ah sorry ya seen dat darlin...but I didn't like how he was on ya and don't think ya liked it either." he said hoping he hadn't scared her  
"I didn't like that thank you...and my name is Ororo" she said nervously smiling


	2. Chapter 2

Logan felt a smile tugging at his lips when he heard her name for the first time. He felt like he never wanted her to leave his side. He looked her over again, away from the loud music and smokey clouds filling the room. He was in awe of her beauty. Ororo's soft looking hair complemented her mocha skin ton. She had the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen. He licked his lips and exhaled slowly, he knew he was going to make her his.

"Ya wanna go back in there?" Logan asks, hoping she didn't .The loud music and drunk people were getting on his nerves.

"Goddess no...not really a party animal." She says standing up brushing the grass off of her jeans. She noticed Logan didn't seem intimidated by her height and that made her smile.

"What ya thinkin on got ya smiling?" Logan asks. Ororo blushed not realizing she was actually smiling.

"Something silly." She tried to dismiss it, "I was happy because you're the very first guy in a long time to not mention my height." She says softly looking away.

"Well my brother is about seven feet so I'm used ta bein the little one...I like tall girls." He says looking at her. Their eyes meet and both quickly look away.

"Where do ya live? I'll walk you home." He says hoping she doesn't mind his company.

"I live in Grey, but it's not too far from here. I can make it if you want to go back." She says picking up her messenger bag.

"Naw, too many people for my likin...I'll walk ya back it's getting late." He says as they begin their way towards Grey Hall.

"You're a frat guy saying it's too many people at a party." She said amused.

He snorted. "I joined cause its family tradition...if my old man wasn't riding me so hard, I'd say screw these clowns." He noticed they were getting close to Grey and didnt want Ro to leave just yet. "Are ya hungry or something?"

"I could eat." She gave him a shy smile, "Do you live in the Delta Chi house?"

"Naw, I live in Mactaggert...I'm moving off campus next year though...I need my own space." He said nodding to himself, "It wouldn't be so bad if my roommate wasn't such a dick."

"I lucked up. My roommate is pretty cool. She's Remy's girlfriend." She says as they change directions and go to the little café just across the street from campus. They both sigh at the warmth of the inside. The beginning of winter is proving it to be cold this year.

"Ya want anything?" He asks walking up to the counter

"I got it." She says going into her bag for her wallet.

"No ya don't...come on dont make me look like a dick that makes girls pay in front this nice guy, please." He whines putting on his best puppy dog face.

Looking into his grey eyes, she can't help but agree. She wonders to herself, what it is about this guy that's making her so agreeable so quickly. "Ya wanna share a plate of brownies?" He asks with a sly grin.

"Only if we put white icing on top." She counters with a grin of her own.

"Woman, that is the only way ta eat them." Logan says laughing to himself. He's happy they have the same choice of junk food. They find a small both and sit in it. Both feeling a connection to each other but not knowing what to do from there. Logan felt a since of déjà vu when he first looked into her eyes and couldn't place it. Ororo felt like she was with an old friend, but knew he couldn't be someone from her past living in different states and countries because she'd never lived in Canada. Logan laid his phone on the table and it lit up. Ororo saw his background was a drum set. Her eyebrow raised.

"You play?" She asks.

"Oh yea, that's my kit at home though, miss it. I just got my electronic drums here. Do ya play anything?" He asks.

"Yea, I play bass." She says looking up at him. They both nervously smile at each other as the waiter brings them their coffee and brownies. Their hands touch for a brief second when they both reach for creamer, Ororo puts her head down and looks away and Logan prays his beard is covering the rush of color to his cheeks. As the night wore on, they discovered how much they had in common. The sudden companionship made them both realize how lonely they both really are.

"Whoa, it's late." Logan said looking at his watch, "I should get you home." He says helping her out of the booth.

"Wow it is pretty late." She said stretching her arms above her head. He walks her home; they make small talk until they get to her gate. They hug each other and head their separate ways. Half way to his dorm he stops and curses himself.

"Dammit, I didn't get her number!"


	3. Chapter 3

Logan got to his room, brooding from not getting Ororos number and thinking about where a girl like her would hang out so he can see her again. His roommate, Warren Worthington III, a rich kid who's wardrobe would put the great Gatsby to shame was on the phone, seemingly making plans with a girl. Logan hung his coat on the back of his chair and climbed in bed. He grabbed his remote control and began idly flipping through channels, his mind still being consumed by thoughts of Ororo. He was snapped from his thoughts by Warrens loud laugh while he hung up the phone. He stood from his bed and stretched his long frame before going to his closet to find some clothes.

"Hey James...this girl just invited me over, she said her roommate is there too. How about you come get you some action too." Warren invited pulling some jeans out of his closet and a polo t shirt.

"Naw that's ok. Who is it?" Logan asks. Settling for some old movie on AMC.

"Jean Grey, you know her?...she said her roommates name is Betsy. She also said they don't really get along." Warren said stepping in the bathroom to change.

"Does jean stay in grey? And I know Betsy. Trust me you might as well stay here she just gonna get ya hot and send ya home with blue balls" Logan said kicking his shoes off.

"Did you two hook up?" Warren asks.

"No, but I about her escapades from betsy. We have English together." Logan says while turning on his computer, he went to Facebook to try to find Ororos page.

"Seriously...damn. Well I already told her I was coming." Warren said while combing his hair.

"Who knows you might be the one to get it" Logan stated trying to give him some hope to leave so he can have some alone time. Warren nodded his head while grabbing his polo jacket and hat. Logan lightly scoffs at him. As he heads out the door. He looks through his timeline for a little bit, then goes to his people you may know. After clicking a few people out towards the bottom of the list he sees her. Her profile picture seems to be of her caught off guard playing her bass guitar in some room, maybe her bedroom at home. He sends her a friend request.

Ororo sits in her room playing a few cords on the bass when she gets bored and decides to check her Facebook. She's alone in her dorm, Marie decided to spend the night with remy. So she was alone with her music. She sat down her ibanez miKro and logged in. It was the usual crap and pictures of drunk people. She clicked on her notifications and saw a few friend request. One from bobby she quickly denied. She had another from Peter which she accepted. Then she saw Logan. She felt herself blushing at his profile pic. He was shirtless hold up a fish he caught. She admired his broad shoulders and strong arms. She added him without hesitation.

Logan clicked on his notification seeing she added him. He noticed she was still on and decides to send her a message. The worst she can do is ignore him.

"Why you up so late?" He asks. He sees her typing back to him.

"Why are you up so late lol, but seriously I was just playing bass a little. You?" She responds quickly.

"We should jam sometime" he suggest, hoping he doesn't sound desperate.

"We should" she wrote back. Ororo was giggling from their little conversation.

"I think we would make beautiful music" Logan wrote, mentally slapping himself. He sighs waiting to be cursed out or rejected. "Dammit Logan you were supposed to think that" he said softly

"Why mr. Logan are you trying to woo me" Ororo asks

"Maybe...ok yea, I think your pretty and nice and I wanna hang out. Not looking for hook up, not my style" logan says. He figured that he should make that clear, since a lot of girls around campus and guys seem to be sex crazed maniacs.

"Well that's good to know. When do you wanna jam and where?" She asks

"How about my room, I'll text you when my roommate is gonna be out so we won't disturb the dick, not that I care but I hate being ogled at." Logan types. "Oh yeah to text you the day we can jam can I get your number?"

"Sure 917-555-4327...I thought you'd never ask" Ororo types. Logan smiled as he added her to his contacts under "ro"

They chated for about an hour until they both decided they needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan woke up the next morning, showered and dressed. It was early Saturday and he wasn't really a late sleeper. He put on a pair of jeans, an XU T-shirt and grabbed his jacket and head to the cafeteria for breakfast and to find something to get into for the day. He exited the gate to his dorm and zipped up his jacket to protect himself from the cold. Putting his headphones in he found a song on his playlist and made his way across campus. Like most Saturdays the cafeteria had a few early risers sitting on the steps waiting for it to open. He sat down and thought about when he should text Ororo so they could jam.

"Hey dere homme" remy greeted him sitting on the step next to him.

"Cajun" Logan says

"Where you been" remy asks. Logan takes the hint that he isn't going away. He starts up a conversation with him. They get some food and eat in a booth continuing their conversation. Then remy said something about Marie. Then it donned on Logan, Marie was ro's roommate.

"Hey Cajun...you know if ro is busy today" Logan asks. Remy raised his eyebrow at Logan. He and Marie had suspected they liked each other since the party.

"Ro never busy on the weekend. Why, you wanna call her" remy said smirking. Logan wanted to punch him, but decided against it.

"We're supposed to hang out." Logan said looking at her number in his phone. He decides to text her. Remy pulls out his phone and sees a few missed calls from his father and Marie. He and Logan say their goodbyes and remy leave the cafeteria calling his father. Logan text a simple how are you to Ororo and the waiting begins.

"Are ya sure you don't wanna go with me an remy to the city today. We're gonna go hang out at Columbia" Marie asks pulling her boots on. "Who knows ya might meet an Ivy League boy to sweep you off ya feet"

"That's quit alright. He can keep his Oxford shirts, khaki shorts and sperry loafers." Ororo says saving her essay so she can print it later.

"Well what ya gonna do all day?" Marie asks texting remy, again.

"I am going to relax. No plans no homework...I got my blanket, Netflix and snacks. I might even order in for dinner" Ororo says looking over her choices on Netflix, preparing to begin her day of nothing. She notices her phone lighting up and she sees its a text message.

"Hey, how are you it's Logan" the text was plain, but still made her smile. Marie noticed and didn't say anything.

"What's up?" Orono said back trying not to sound too excited to hear from him. Logan's phone buzzed and he noticed she texted him back. Deciding against waiting a few minutes to text her back.

"What you up to today?" Logan asks not realizing he's holding his breath waiting for her response. A few minutes later his phone buzzed.

"I was gonna be lazy, you?" She asks. Logan smirked.

"Wanna hang out? If your not to busy being lazy" Logan asks

"Sure, when" Ororo asks blushing. Thanking god he can't see the affect he's having on her.

"How about in an hour. We can jam if your up to it" Logan suggest.

"I'm down with that. Do you mind if we jam at your room, I'm sure it's easier for me to move my stuff than you to move yours" she says. They agree to meet in his room. He rushes home to clean and get his room looking and smelling good. Thankfully warren and jean have become something close to a couple and he took her to some bread and breakfast for the weekend in Massachusetts. Logan opened a window and put his dirty clothes in the closet. And sits and waits.

Ororo takes a shower and puts clothes on. She packs her bass in her case and gets her small amp. She fixes her hair puts on a jacket and heads down the hill. Logan keeps rearranging his desk until he hears a knock on the metal door. He gave his room the once over and nodded approvingly. Before he opened the door he made sure he looked ok. When he opened the door he saw Ororo looking nervous and that gave him some relief because he wasn't the only one hoping for this session to go smoothly.

"Hey come on in." Logan says ushering her in. He hears her sigh at the warmth of the room. "Is it too hot in here for you"

"No it's perfect" she said looking around his room. Hoping his side is the clean one. Logan ushers her further into the room, to the clean side to her relief. They both sit on the bed afraid to say anything but happy to be together.

"What can you play...like style wise" she said nervously.

"Anythin...with tabs." He said pulling his computer from his side table.

"Same here...lets start slow" she said blushing wishing she had chosen her words better.

"Yea lets start slow" he said hoping she would catch his double meaning. "You like sublime? There slow to start too" Logan said pulling up tabs on his computer.

"Works for me" she says pulling up tabs on her computer. "What song are you feeling like"

"What I got" he suggest. Her eyebrow arches and he smirks but they begin to play and are sounding pretty good. They keep playing and talking through out the after until they both realize its dark outside.

"Aw man I think we had too much fun and missed dinner" Ororo says looking out at the dark.

"No such thing as too much fun babe, but I'm due for a meal." He said hoping she didnt catch him call her babe but her blush lets him know other wise. "Lets go to Johnny's"

"Logan it's freezing outside, and Johnny's is clear across town." Ororo said trying to talk since into Logan

"Well darlin, I do have a truck. My mom wouldn't let me leave without one. She thinks I'm in a far off land and if I need to go back home I shouldn't have to wait" Logan said grabbing his keys. "I just don't drive cause I don't go anywhere but to class and to eat" Ororo smiled at how he keeps amazing her.

"Fine, it's no point in arguing with you...you always have logistics" she said putting her coat. They get to his jeep and he opens the door for her and helps her in. She leans over to open the door for him. On the ride there they have comfortable conversation. Both forgetting the loneliness they feel from not being very social at a small college.

"How long you been playing" he says as they pull into the small pizza restaurant parking lot.

"Um twelve years...what about you" she asks looking over at her friend.

"My life pretty much. My parents are big into the arts and music was always something they put into me and Vic, that's my brother" Logan said opening the door for her.

"The seven footer?" She asks before thanking him

"Yea that fucker" Logan says.

"Hey guys is it just the two of you?" The waitress asks grabbing a couple menus.

"Yeah, is the buffet cool with you" Logan asks

"Sounds good" Ororo agrees pulling her gloves off.

"Two buffets please" Logan says following the waitress. She leads them to a small both away from the group of families.

"Two buffets and what to drink for you guys" she asks writing everything down.

"Lemonade" they say in unison. The waitress laughs writing it down

"Y'all are cute" she says before walking away. They both smile at the compliment. And make conversation. Ororo is surprised at how much he can eat.

"Where does it go?" She asks watching him

"I sweat it out in the weight room...I'm already short I can't be short and skinny" Logan says picking up another slice. Ororos phone goes off and Logan looks up hearing her ringtone. Ororo reads her text and laughs at Marie's concern for her being out late. She text her that she's out with Logan and she'll be home in a bit. "Ya like Joan Jett" he asks. Since her ringtone was bad reputation.

"I wish I was Joan Jett but Im crap on a six string so I stay with my bass" she says with a smile. Logan smiles back.

"My fingers don't work fast enough for guitar of any kind" Logan admitted "so I just became a percussionist"

"We're you in band" Ororo asks picking up a slice

"God no, I was in the game" Logan said with pride. "I like this" Logan says looking at her.

"What pizza?" Ororo says looking at him clueless.

"No...well yes, that too. But I like us hanging out" he said before he lost his nerve. Ororo was stunned but happy, she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes since that frat party and she was hoping this wasn't a one time hang out.

"I like hanging out with you as well. You were right we did make some good music" she said almost shyly.

"We should record next time...I can find a mic" Logan says before drinking his lemonade.

"I have a mic" she adds. He nods and smiles. He inhaled sharply and looked at her with a serious expression.

"What if I told you I like you" he said. He watched her tense a little.

"You don't know me" she said looking at him with disbelief.

"I know enough to like you" he said leaning back crossing his arms. Ororo wanted to slap the smug look off of his face. "And you like me too" he added

Ororos cheeks felt warmer and she knew she was blushing. She didnt want to admit it but he was winning her over. He seemed to pay attention to what she liked and how she felt and she enjoyed being the center of his attention. It was a new feeling she was enjoying.

"So what if I do like you" she said nonchalantly while she picked at a pepperoni on her last Alice she wasn't going to eat. "Not like we can do anything about it"

"Why not? Am I too short, ya don't like the chops?" He said smoothing down his facial hair. Trying to sit up straighter.

"No, your perfect" she said not looking up. She wished she had chosen a better word to describe how she saw him but she spoke before she thought about it. She felt his eyes on her and she nervously squirmed in her seat.

"Then why won't you give me a trial run. I'll take care of you. I can't promise it'll be easy but with us together it'll be worth it" Logan says softly. She looked up at him and saw belief in his eyes along with trust.

"Oh goddess, I don't know Logan this is the second time were hanging out" Ororo says looking back down, not being able to take the intensity from his eyes.

"So...we're musicians were supposed to be bohemian free sprits." Logan said giving her a sly grin. "Technically we've hung out three times, I count the party"

"We went from the part to the coffee shop" Ororo says looking back up

"Yes I know, party then coffee shop two different places two different hangouts" Logan says reasoning. Ororo rolls her eyes and he smiles.

"Are all of you canadian boys this persistent" Ororo asks. Logan gives her a wicked smile.

"Only if its worth it" he says still smiling. She notices he's a lot more easy going when it's just them, it makes her want more alone time with him. She sits back in the chair looking at him examining his features. He was ruggedly handsome, thick dark hair that was very wavy, the most beautifully set grey eyes. She knows all the girls on campus swoon over him and his bad boy disposition. Especially jean, the self proclaimed queen of campus. She's the type she would suspect him to go for but he's drawn to her, as she is him. She's had a broken heart before but she hasn't completely given up on love. Completely. Logan looks back at her, taking her all in. Her virgin Snow White hair shining under the light makes him want to touch it. Her mocha skin, soft and glowing. And those sapphires that she calls eyes pull him in like a siren singing to a sailor. Her lips full and pouty, he imagines kissing them whenever he wants. He knows he can be good for her and he wants to if she just gives him a chance. They look at each other in silence, taking in the enormity of the moment between them. Both of them fully aware of what they are getting themselves into. They aren't blind. Ororo sighs and looks down away from him, mumbling something to herself.

"What" Logan asks leaning across the table.

"I said...to the devil with false modesty" she said looking up at him. "Ok...I'm in as long as you are" She said meeting his intense look.

"Well...I can't cook and I hate doing laundry but I can fold clothes like no one else" Logan says smiling. Ororo laughs at his statement.

"Well I love cooking and I love doing laundry but I hate folding clothes" Ororo says.

"Ok then, we will make a fine pair and get married one day" Logan says pulling out his wallet to go pay.

"Married?" Ororo says stunned. Logan gives her a perplexed look.

"Yea, that's why you date. To find someone to marry" Logan said making a duh face. Ororo just shrugged her shoulders and got up to go to the counter with him.


End file.
